


Sometimes I feel like garbage

by crazyNiney



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, this is kinda sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyNiney/pseuds/crazyNiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble about how amethyst feels like garbage and peri is there to listen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes I feel like garbage

“Sometimes I really feel like garbage. Like I only run after the others. They probably only let me stay cuz they think I'm their responsibility. After all I came out of kindergarten, sucking live out of their precious earth so many years after it was shut down! After the war has been won..

then I suddenly appeared. And they dad to take care of me. A useless overcooked runt. Someone who destroys things.

Someone who couldn't get the hang of being a good normal amethyst that's useful.

Instead the got someone who is good at being lazy, useless, annoying and dumb! They must hate me.

They probably hate everything I stand for. Sometimes I even think they cant act nice anymore its like they look at me and see the worst gem ever...

It drives me insane!”, Amethyst almost shouts at Peridot. 

Both parts have tears streaming down their faces.

Never had Peridot thought that the seemingly carefree Amethyst hides such awful thoughts. 

For once since the two became close friends Peridot initiates the touching. She wraps her small arms around the other gems midsection and kisses her cheek.

“You aren't useless. You are amazing. The one that taught me most about this planet. You're the best gem here, my favorite clod.”

The purple gem laughs slightly and draws her friend closer to her chest, “you're the best Peri”


End file.
